AUH Conglomerate
The AUH Conglomerate, formerly the AUH Corporation is a German multinational industrial corporation, manufacturer, retailer, and marketer of machines. Headquartered in Munich, Germany, the AUH is one of the leading manufacturers of mechanical products for both the consumer and professional markets. History The AUH started small, founded by Alexis Bayer , Ulrich Freudenberger and Hans Achterberg in 2042, the AUH Corp. mainly focuses on the production of Firearms, Ground and Aerial vehicles. Everything changed during the ongoing Russian Civil War of 2038, the AUH quickly presented their products to CEAF and Russian Loyalists. To which both parties found suitable for their needs and began directly purchasing vehicles directly from them. Through shady and underhand dealings during and after the conflict, the AUH was able to gain a strong foothold on International Markets even having a large foothold on Africa, to which they gain a large portion of their monetary income. The AUH's success continued to boom and contributed the most in terms of arms to both CEAF, and their enemy, NASU during the Eurasian Conflict of 2048. They eventually purchased their rival in Europe, ALVWS in 2050, and MeCR in 2051. Although not known to anyone but the higher ups of the company, the AUH had a hand to play on the 7/23 Incident and were probably the instigator of the incident and not the NSU High Command. Not even ECIG , the European Intelligence Group knows about this. Although their subsidiary, MeCR was shut down due to the 7/23 Incident, the AUH took in former top researchers from MeCR and placed them directly under the AUH's Research Division. This eventually led to the HBSV-II Vaccines, and the Project Phoenix. By 2075, Günter Bayer, the CEO of AUH and son of Alexis Bayer along with Evan Janson formed the Black Fox Securities, a Private Army masking as a Private Security Group. The BFS was formed to protect AUH assets and secrets on Africa against both the NSU, CEAF, and the Coalition. Companies Subsidiaries: * EXTFrame Enterprise - Manufacturer of Exoframes. * ALVWS Incorporated - Manufacturer of ground military equipment. * MeCR Institute - Research Institute, that manufactures many chemical and biological agents. Shut down in 2061. * Okean Shipbuilding - Shipbuilding Industry * Black Fox Securities - "Private Security Group" * Aeschelman - Trading company Affiliates: * Köshi Corporation - Joint Venture between the AUH and the Koizumi Group Products Small Arms * AUH C247 * AUH SK-76 * ML-XPD-375 * [[GR Auto Rifles|''GR Auto Rifles]] '''Anti Tank Weaponry' * AUH Flammenfaust Commercial Vehicles * ????? Power Armour Advanced Heavy Vanguard Armour Series: * AUH AHVA A-1 * AUH AHVA J-03 Enhanced Powered Combat Amour Series: * [[EPCA series|''EPCA Mk I]] * [[EPCA series|EPCA Mk II]] * [[EPCA series|EPCA Mk III]] * [[EPCA MK IV|EPCA MK IV]] '''Main Battle Tanks' * AUH P178 Retribution * [[AUH UCT|''AUH UCT]] * [[AUH GENOCIDE|AUH GENOCIDE]] * [[AUH Judgement|AUH Judgement]] '''Mechanized Bipedal Strike Platform' *AUH MAW-78 Havoc *AUH SM-79 Hailstorm *AUH LSM-79 Greyhound *''[[AUH Char|'AUH Char']]'' Strike Frame System * [[SF-00 CANIS|''SF-00 CANIS]] * [[SF-01 LUPUS|SF-01 LUPUS]] 'Military Aircraft' Transport VTOL Flight craft Series: *TVF-46 Owl *TVF-50 Night Owl Gustav Series: *AUH G-8 Sturmwind *AUH GN-8/W Maelstrom *AUH G-9 Donner *AUH G-10 Bolt *AUH G-11 Tempest 'Military Helicopters' Sturm Hubschrauber Series: *AUH SHb-48 Vulture *AUH SHb-54 Raven '''Spacecraft' Behemoth-class Cruisers: * Galactic Strike Cruiser Model-1 "Leviathan" Foudre-class Corvette: * Insert model here Dropships: * M53A Dropship *Products listed in Bold and Italics are products from the AFTER:Alter universe. Category:The Legion Category:Black Foxes Category:Companies